Break the wall
by BregoAction
Summary: Janine and Abe fic. Second fanfic in my life. Janine is a independent woman, but still has feelings for Abe. Abe flirts with every woman, but has really strong feelings for Janine. Can he break the walls that hide her true feelings? summary sucks, so does the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Janine p.o.v.**

"Guardian Hathaway, your shift is over now. You may leave." I nodded and walked out of the room, down the stairs, somewhere in a large hall of the court. I decided to take a shower, call Rose, eat something and go to bed. Yes, you heard it right, call Rose. Since everything was alright, we were building a real bond, a mother and daughter bond. The bond we never had. She was happy with Dimitri, who was guarding lord Ozera, and Rose herself was guarding the Queen, or Vasilissa, which is her actual name.

I turned around the corner and walked right into someone, which is really weird since my room is the only one in this part of the court. "Excuse me, I-" I immediately stopped talking when I saw who I bumped into. The father of Rosemarie. Turkish mobster. My long-time-ago-lover. Ibrahim Mazur, better known as Abe, or Zmey. I stared at him with open mouth, not being able to talk. He watched me with his amused smirk, that I used to love so much. His eyes shone mischievous. "Janine, long time no see." Becoming aware of how I must have looked, I closed my mouth and put on my guarding mask. "Mr. Mazur, long time indeed. Sorry for bumping into you. Now please excuse me, I want to go to my room." His smirk went bigger. "Oh come on Janine, what's it with the formalities? We used to be so close." I sighed annoyed, but somewhere, deep inside me, -like, really, really deep- I was quite amused too. I put on a clearly fake smile, and said "you're right Abe. Used to be. Past tense. Now, get the hell out of my path or bad things will happen. Don't feel offended, we used to be close, right?" The smirk on his face fell for a second, and he looked bewildered. Then, he laughed out loud, a deep chuckle rolling over his soft, nice lips. Wait, what? I blinked a few times, being confused with myself, then looked at him one more time, and walked to my door. I took my keys and unlocked it. I just wanted to step inside, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, soft but firm turning me around to face it's owner. That's when I noticed his face was really close to mine.

"Janine, I'd like to chat sometime. You're nice company, very amusing too. Mind if I gave you my number?" I gulped and just nodded. My mind was blank, I could only focus on his face being so close to mine. He smiled and I saw his eyes narrow, like always when he smiles. I used to fall for that.

He gave me a paper, with his number I assumed. Then, he touched my check shortly, and walked away.

I still stood there after five minutes, the tingling feeling in my check driving me crazy.

Geez, what could this man do to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Abe p.o.v.

**This might be really out of character, don't care though, muhahaha :D**

After I had sent my guardians away, I took a shower and took on my pajama pants. I switched through the channels on tv, but honestly there was nothing that was interesting enough. Not interesting enough to focus on, nothing interesting enough as Janine…

I smiled thinking of her. That woman. Even after eighteen years she drives me crazy. She has no idea of what she can do to me. It's been so long since seeing her, that time she told me she was pregnant.

My mind instantly replays that scene.

_I was busy threatening a man or something, when my phone rang. I sighed, and let the man go. He still had to pay me though, I'd send someone after him. I took my phone out of my pocket and smiled when I saw the caller's ID. Janine Hathaway, my special girl. I immediately took up the phone, "Hi lady, whazzup?". My smile fell as I heard sniffling on the other side. "Janine? What's wrong?" worry took over my body. Janine never showed her emotions, only on these rare moments when she was truly happy. Well, now she was definitely not happy. "Abe, we need to talk. Meet me as soon as you can." "Alright babe, where are you? I can come now." She told me the address and hung up after that. I frowned, but left fast._

_"Janine." I walked towards her, but she backed off. We were in a flower garden, where we met. Sounds cheesy, and it's nothing for me , but I had some… business to do here at that moment. _

_"Ibrahim." I raised an eyebrow as she said my full name. "I…" I took her hand in mine. "Yes, my dear?" she closed her bright green eyes. "I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours." My hand fell down my body. My eyes went dark and my voice turned cold. "What?" She really started to cry now. "I- I don't know how. We used protection, everything. And yet, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry. It's horrible, I just graduated and I'm ruining my career already. I'm so sorry. I really am and-" I held my hand before her mouth. "Janine, it isn't your fault. It's just… my work. It's too dangerous." She nodded. "You won't be able to see your own child. We can't keep contact." My eyes widened. "You're keeping it? The child?" She stared at me in disbelief. "Ofcourse I am, Mazur! I can't get abortion, that's just… no!" I saw some anger in her eyes and she lay her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, I mean nothing by it! Just… it's overwhelming. Geez. Janine I'm so sorry you have to do this without me. I really am." She looked at her feet sadly. "me too." And with that, she walked away. I closed my eyes. Something inside me broke. I guess it was my heart._

And here we are today, first seen in a very long time. Of course we spoke when Rose was going through tough times, but not more than that. Rosemarie, my only child. She's grown up now and so beautiful. She looks a lot like her mum, but also a lot like me. Same with her personality. She's a great guardian and I'm proud to call her my daughter. I sighed and noticed I was getting really tired. I walked toward my bedroom, as suddenly my phone rang.

Janine p.o.v.

I couldn't sleep. I, Janine Hathaway, couldn't sleep. How was this even possible? In case you don't know, Rose has that sleeping obsession from me. As I was tossing and turning, my mind constantly wandered back to my conversation with Abe. Even after two hours, I could still feel his touch on my cheek. I groaned, damnit. I won't let him win, I'm not going to call him.

Ten minutes later I dialed the number. "Mazur." I heard his voice. "Hi, it's Janine." It was quiet for a moment, but I could just HEAR him smirk. Basterd probably thought he won. "Janine, what a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be asleep? I mean, you have a very important job and stuff." I rolled my eyes. "And I know you're rolling your eyes. Not so sassy Janine, it's mean and it hurts my feelings." I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks and tsk'ed. "that would've been scary. If something actually hurt your feelings." He chuckled, "I know right, just testing." I couldn't stop a short chuckle. A silence fell. "So, why did you call?" shit. Good question. Wished I had an answer. "Because… because." He chuckled again. "Janie dear, my time is precious. And you call me to tell me you have no reason to call and-" "Abe, 'my dear'", I said, imitating his tone. "You gave me your number. That gives me the right to stalk you all day and all night. And by the way, you wanted me to call you." So. That was said. I loved my tone, I could be so bitchy and there was no one to stop me. Unfortunately, Abe always has comebacks.

"I wanted to ask you if you had some time to lunch with me again. Or something like that. You know, chatting about our lives, the usual that friends do." _Friends._ I sighed. "And since when do you want to know me better again? It's been quite a time, and I really remember that one moment that we swore we wouldn't keep in touch with each other ever again." I had hated that moment. I really did. It hurt so much, and it haunted me. I couldn't be with my lover anymore while I was pregnant. Pregnant with his baby! It was very tough. Apparently, so it was for Abe, because he didn't answer for a while and I heard him swallow. "Janine", he said in a suddenly very serious tone, "I can't say everything I have to say over the phone, but I do want to talk about this. Please, just meet me sometime. I think we both need it." I closed my eyes. I really didn't know how to respond. "I-I don't know Abe. This is hard, even for me. Let me think one night okay?" "Alright, but please consider it." "I will. Bye Ibrahim.""Bye Janine." I hung up and sank down on the couch. I wish I could call Rose now, but she's probably asleep. It wouldn't be fair to her. Same with Alberta, my really close friend. I sighed, and walked back into my bedroom. I probably couldn't sleep anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Abe p.o.v.

The next day, I woke up by someone beating on my bedroom door. I narrowed my eyes in frustration, "Who's there?" "It's me, Pavel, your daughter wants to speak to you." … Rose? Why would Rose possibly talk to me? Not that I don't like it, I love her and our father-daughterbond s getting stronger and stronger since the new Queen. "Tell her I'll call her back." "… Mister Mazur, she's standing right next to me." "Oh." Interesting. "Tell her to wait." The door slammed open. I immediately sat straight in my bad. In front of me I saw a very angry Rose and a very scared Pavel. "Eh, guess she couldn't wait", said Pavel with trembling hands.

Rose p.o.v.

"Old man! Why in hell are you punishing mom like that?! She has finally build up her life and all, and now you come and bring chaos and destruction with you!" He just looked at me, with a straight pokerface. "I ruin her life?", he just asked. I felt myself blush a bit, "well, eh, last time didn't went so well, did it?" He chuckled, "Rosie dear, last time went very well, you were made. Doesn't seem so bad to me." Oops. Didn't really think of that. Now my cheeks were getting really red. "… Just stop stalking her!" He raised one eyebrow. Damn, he knew I really want to be able to do that too. "I only gave her my number, she called me. I asked her to have a lunch with me, and she hasn't even answered yet. How am I stalking her? Standing in her garden, watching through her window? Watching her sleep? I don't think so." Ugh, clever ass old man. "Abe, mom has been freaking out over the phone. She really doesn't know what to do. So if I may ask, and even if I may not, what are you planning on?" I grinned at him. Guardian Smart ass attitude vs. old not so smart ass attitude, I like it. Abe shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "I eh, I…" wow, is this Ibrahim Mazur not knowing what to say? Wish I could've filmed it or so. "I want to fancy your mother."

I stared at him. Just stared. I couldn't think straight. "… What." It wasn't really a question. Abe – I SWEAR I'M NOT LYING- looked down shyly, and played with the blanket. "I really like your mom Rose, those feelings from twenty years ago haven't just disappeared. I just… Damn I love her Rose!" He seemed really frustrated about this. "You are scared." I stated. He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. "What?" "You're scared." I said again. "You love mom. And you can't control these strong feelings. Your whole life you've been playing with everyone else's minds, lifes, whatever, but you can't control your feelings. It's driving you crazy. For. Once. You. Lost. Control."

Abe just looked at me, shocked. He actually looked cute there. His hair was messy, sleep messy, and he was sitting in a king sized bed. He had big eyes from shock, and his mouth was a tiny bit open.

I smirked. "Well old man, now I know you don't mean to harm my precious mother, I wish you good luck winning her over. But you will have to ask permission to me to ask her out on a date." I really started to like this. "When you guys are lunching, I want you to bring her back before three pm, no exceptions. No kisses, or dirty stuff. Just lunching. And you might want to shut your mouth, you look like an idiot." With a fabulous turn I walked through the door and waved at Pavel. He'd been standing out the room the whole time so he hadn't heard a thing of the conversation.

"You might want to check on him, or he'll be late for his lunch."

**So I know I'm the worst, slowest writer, but I am really new at this. I never write, I read. And when I write, it's in Dutch. So this is quite a big step for me. Do you like the story? Please review! I love Janine and Abe, do they even have a ship-name? They deserve one. Something like Jabe? Ibrahine? Ghehe, okay I'm stupid and I suck at names. Bye! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Janine p.o.v.

I walked over to the restaurant. When I was inside, a waiter asked me for who I came. "I'm guardian Hathaway, I'm here for mister Mazur." He nodded, and brought me to a table in a corner. "He'll be here soon, would you like something to drink?" I shook my head, "no thanks, I'll wait for him."

After five minutes or so, Abe finally walked in. I was watching the menu, and he sat down in front of me, on the other side of the table. "You're late", I said, without looking up from the menu. I wanted to make him clear I wasn't just some toy he could play with. No one could. "I know, I'm sorry, I got an annoying visitor who kept me busy. Some daughter I have", he said. I peaked over the menu and saw his eyes twinkling,- I looked down on the menu again and smirked. "You mean Rose was-" "Yup", he said, popping the 'P', "Rosie dear came to make some rules about dating her mother." I lowered the menu. "Dating?", I asked with a very dangerous tone in my voice. Abe immediately noticed, "yeah, uh, lunchdate. You know…" he seemed uncomfortable and lucky for him the waiter came to take our orders. "Some water, please", I said. "Come on Janine, why so poorly? You're not on duty now." "I want water", I said again to the waiter. Sensing the fury in my eyes, Abe shut up.

"I will take some water too then…" He murmured.

**Short, I know, but I'm quite busy, I have holidays soon. Loveya!**


End file.
